Dziewięć Chwili, Dla Których Żyłem
by annasmilton
Summary: Sherlock Holmes nie żyje, ale John może przysiąc, że jednak nie odszedł. Opowiadanie w formie listu Johna do przyjaciele, lekki Johnlock, nic graficznego.


Przez te pięć lat nastąpiło dziewięć momentów, podczas których byłem pewien, że żyjesz.

Często wydawało mi się, że gdzieś tam jesteś. Zwykle następowało to podczas tych bezsennych, długich, burzliwych nocy. Najgorsza była cisza, wiesz? Cisza i spokój. Z tobą nigdy nie dostąpiłem spokoju. Zawsze biegałeś, krzyczałeś, mówiłeś, machałeś rękami, nazywałeś mnie idiotą, strzelałeś z rewolweru w ścianę, dedukowałeś. Nawet nocami słyszałem twoje głośne kroki. Lubiłem się zastanawiać, czy ty w ogóle sypiasz. Ludzie potrzebują snu. Ale ty chyba nigdy nie byłeś całkiem człowiekiem, nie sądzisz?

A teraz jest tak cicho. Kiedy leżę w nocy, wpatrując się przekrwionymi oczami w sufit, nie przeszkadzają mi we śnie twoje późne parady dokoła domu. Już nikt nie wyzywa mnie od idiotów zamiast uśmiechnąć się, podać mi kawę i powiedzieć „dzień dobry". Już nikt nie może mnie obrazić, odgadując, co robiłem i co zamierzam zrobić po jednym spojrzeniu. Nie ma cię. Odszedłeś. Ale ja wiem, że jesteś.

Nie zrozum mnie źle, ja nie zwariowałem. Wiem dokładnie, co widziałem. Twoje chłodne ciało, krew. Nawet udało mi się dotknąć twojego nadgarstka. Nie miałeś pulsu, Sherlock. Jestem lekarzem, na Boga, wiem, że widziałem twoje zwłoki. Ale to nie wystarcza, by mnie przekonać, że odszedłeś. Z tobą nic nie jest proste, prawda? Przez pięć lat ciszy dziewięć razy dałbym uciąć sobie głowę za to, że tam jesteś.

Pierwszy z tych momentów był dokładnie pięć lat temu.

Stałem z telefonem w dłoni, patrząc na twoje ciało. Skoczyłeś bez zawahania, tak, jak robiłeś wszystko w swoim życiu. Opadałeś tylko przez krótką chwilę, ale dla mnie zdawało się to trwać godziny. Często ludzie opisują tak chwile traumy w swoim życiu – wszystko spowalnia, czas zatrzymuje się w miejscu. Jakiś człowiek na rowerze mnie potrącił. Podbiegłem do twoich zwłok, zacząłem krzyczeć, żeby dali mi przejść, ale nikt nie chciał mnie przepuścić. Chwilę potem pojawili się sanitariusze. Wnieśli się na nosze.

I kiedy patrzyłem na twoje bez wątpienia martwe ciało, byłem pewien, że żyjesz, Sherlocku. Szalone, prawda? Ale byłem pewien.

Drugi moment był podczas twojego pogrzebu. Nie było tam dużo osób. Cały kraj uważa, że jesteś maniakiem, który upozorował mnóstwo morderstw dla zyskania uwagi, pamiętasz? Jednak znaleźli się ludzie, którzy przyszli cię pożegnać z należytą godnością. Pani Hudson płakała, Lestrade unikał czyjegokolwiek wzroku, twoi znajomi patrzyli poważnie w nicość. Mycroft stał bez ruchu, wpatrując się w nagrobek.

Dziwny z niego człowiek, ten twój brat, wiesz? Choć wydaje się jeszcze bardziej arogancki od ciebie, on także ma serce. Nie znam waszej historii, Sherlock. Nie wiem, czemu wasz związek wygląda tak, jak wygląda, czemu zachowujecie się, jakbyście się sobą nie przejmowali. Jednak, wiesz co, Sherlock? Ja dobrze wiem, że jest inaczej. Jestem jednym z tych nielicznych ludzi, którym udało się cię zobaczyć, zobaczyć cię naprawdę. Nie jako dziwaka, nie jako szaleńca, nie jako bezdusznego geniusza, nie jako socjopatę. Jako tego człowieka, któremu zależy. I zależy ci na bracie, wiem o tym. A jemu na tobie, Sherlock. Nie powiedział tego na głos, ale w jego oczach był ten cień, który widziałem w twoich, kiedy snajper Moriarty'ego mierzył do mnie na tym przeklętym basenie.

Ja stałem tam sam, unikając wzroku innych. Nienawidziłem cię wtedy, wiesz? Nienawidziłem cię za to, że nie pozwoliłeś mi cię uratować. Krzyczałem od wewnątrz, ogień palił moje gardło. Chciałem, żebyś wrócił tylko po to, żebym mógł sam ponownie zepchnąć cię z tego dachu i patrzeć, jak krzyczysz.

Teraz wiem, że po prostu dalej nie zaakceptowałem twojej śmierci.

I wtedy coś zobaczyłem. A raczej kogoś – wysoki mężczyzna w czarnym, powiewającym płaszczu stał za drzewem, patrząc na mnie. Mam dobry wzrok, Sherlock, naprawdę dobry, ale mężczyzna stał za daleko, żebym zobaczył jego twarz. Mrugnąłem, a on zniknął. Jedna chwila i już go nie było. A raczej powinienem powiedzieć „ciebie nie było".

Bo wiem, że to byłeś ty, Sherlock. Wiedziałem o tym wtedy i wiem o tym teraz.

Trzeci moment nastąpił tydzień po twojej śmierci, kiedy próbowałem popełnić samobójstwo pod budynkiem, z którego skoczyłeś.

Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że spróbowałbym popełnić samobójstwo. Pewnie ty też na to nie wpadłeś, co? Chyba nawet Sherlock Holmes nie jest na tyle sprytny, żeby wydedukować, że mógłbym to zrobić. Przeżyłem Afganistan, przeżyłem tyle upadków. Byłem silny przez całe moje życie. Jest tyle rzeczy, których o mnie nie wiesz, Sherlock! Moje trudne dzieciństwo, problemy z rodzicami, śmierć matki, kłopoty z siostrą. Nigdy nie miałem łatwo, ale szedłem przez życie dzielnie, choć nieco kulejąc. Twoja śmierć przeważyła szalę. Spowodowała, że spadłem z budynku, po którego krawędzi ostrożnie stąpałem.

I zacząłem spadać.

Spadanie jest na pewien sposób piękne. Nigdy nie spadałem dosłownie, Sherlock, tylko metaforycznie. Ale nawet na przenośnia wystarcza mi, by powiedzieć, że to jedno z cudowniejszych doświadczeń, jakie przeżyłem. Lecisz, nie wiedząc, kiedy sięgniesz końca. Jesteś pewien, że nie ma już nadziei na ratunek. Krzyczysz głośno, z radości czy ze strachu? To chyba to pytanie, wokół którego kręci się całe nasze życie.

Ale mi nie udało się sięgnąć dna, Sherlock. Dzięki tobie.

Wziąłem ze sobą tabletki. Nie mogłem się zdecydować, jak chcę to zrobić. Długo zastanawiałem się nad utonięciem, ale musiałem zrobić to tu, w miejscu, gdzie ty oddałeś swoje życie z ciągle niewiadomych mi powodów. Jestem zbyt wielkich tchórzem, aby skoczyć jak ty, zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by strzelić z rewolweru. Więc usiadłem na chodniku, dokładnie na tym miejscu, na które ty spadłeś. Połknąłem dwie podłużne, białe tabletki. Uśmiechnąłem się. Wszystko zaczęło odpływać, rozmazywać się.

I wtedy nagle pojawiłeś się ty. Pochyliłeś się nade mną, byłeś zdenerwowany. Widziałem twoją twarz jak przez mgłę, ale to na pewno byłeś ty, draniu. Nie pozwoliłeś mi zginąć, po raz kolejny. Czułem twoje zaskakująco łagodne dłonie na ramionach, a potem na policzkach. Przez chwilę chyba nawet słyszałem twój głos. Nie wiem, co szeptałeś.

Kiedy obudziłem się w szpitalu, powiedzieli mi, że po pogotowie zadzwonił anonimowy przechodzień, że to on mi pomógł. Nie znaleźli go. Nie znaleźli cię.

Mycroft siedział przy moim łóżku w ciszy. Nic nie mówił, tylko się we mnie wpatrywał. Mogę ci przysiąc, że chyba był nawet smutny. Przynajmniej odrobinę. Opowiedziałem mu o tym, że cię widziałem. Lekarze powiedzieli, że po prostu miałem halucynacje, że głos, który po nich zadzwonił, z pewnością nie należał do ciebie. Nie wierzyłem im ani przez chwilę. Zastanawiam się, czy Mycroft też.

Minął miesiąc od mojego niedoszłego samobójstwa, kiedy zobaczyłem cię już czwarty raz. To było podczas pogrzebu mojej siostry.

Pewnie się nie zdziwiłeś, że umarła, prawda? Wsiadła do samochodu, była zupełnie pijana, uderzyła w kogoś. Zginęła na miejscu. Na jej pogrzebie było o wiele więcej osób, niż na twoim. Harry była zawsze lubiana. Jej znajomi uważali, że była bystra, że zmarnowała sobie życie. Przyjmowałem wyrazy współczucia, kiwając głową. Nie potrafiłem nawet podziękować.

Mycroft stał blisko mnie. Nie prosiłem go, żeby ze mną jechał, naprawdę nie prosiłem, ale twój brat postanowił, że potrzebuję mieć kogoś przy sobie. Nigdy nie byliśmy w jakichś zażyłych stosunkach, ja i ten twój brat. Szczerze mówiąc, najpierw specjalnie za nim nie przepadałem. Ale po twojej śmierci Mycroft pokazał mi swoją drugą stronę, tak, jak kiedyś ty pokazałeś mi swoją. Chyba czuł, że w jego obowiązku było stać się moim Aniołem Stróżem.

Wpatrywałem się w nagrobek mojej siostry, kiedy nagle coś mi mignęło. Stałeś przy drzewie, tak, jak podczas twojego własnego pogrzebu, a oczy miałeś wpatrzone prosto we mnie. Drgnąłeś, gdy spojrzałem na ciebie. Odwróciłeś się i szybkim krokiem zacząłeś odchodzić. Rzuciłem się za tobą, zacząłem biec, krzyczeć. Nie pamiętam już, co wrzeszczałem. Na pewno twoje imię. Wyzywałem cię od drani, kazałem ci zaczekać, chyba zacząłem płakać. Zniknąłeś, a ja znalazłem się w zadziwiająco przyjaznym objęciach Mycrofta, który starał się mnie uspokoić. Nie pozwoliłem mu. Krzyczałem, wyrywałem się. Wydaje mi się, że wpadłem w histerię, Sherlock. Możesz w to uwierzyć? Ja, John Watson, wpadłem w histerię! Musieli mi podać jakieś leki uspokajające. Wcześniej zdarzyło mi się to tylko w Afganistanie, chyba po tym, jak po raz pierwszy kogoś zabiłem.

W końcu uspokoiłem się. Uwierzyłem lekarzom, którzy mówili mi, że miałem omamy przez traumę, której doświadczyłem przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, a może przez całe życie. Przepisali mi jakieś leki, kazali iść do domu, a Mycroftowi powiedzieli, żeby się mną opiekował. Pojawiał się w moim mieszkaniu nadspodziewanie często. Najpierw rzadko rozmawialiśmy, tylko siedzieliśmy w ciszy, kiedy on wypełniał jakieś swoje papiery, a ja czytałem gazety. I wiesz co, Sherlock? Jego obecność była zaskakująco pokrzepiająca.

Z czasem zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Mycroft był dobrym słuchaczem, ale ja wolałem, kiedy to on mówił. Opowiadał mi o waszym dzieciństwie, o tobie. O tym, jak zacząłeś grać na skrzypcach, jak w liceum potrafiłeś idealnie ściągać, ale nigdy nie używałeś tej zdolności, o tym, jak często się kłóciliście. Nie chciałem znać tych najprywatniejszych spraw, tych tylko pomiędzy wami, choć Mycroft był gotów mi się z tego zwierzyć. Poprosiłem go, żeby tego nie robił. Chyba był trochę zawiedziony, Sherlocku. Myślę, że twój brat szukał pretekstu, by w końcu opowiedzieć komuś o tym, co leżało na dnie jego chłodnego, lecz żywego serca.

Przestałem wierzyć, że gdzieś tam jesteś. W końcu zaakceptowałem fakt, że odszedłeś. Chyba nawet się z tego cieszyłem, wiesz? Byłem zadowolony, że w końcu moje życie jest spokojne, że mogę być zwykłym, szczęśliwym lekarzem.

A potem zobaczyłem cię po raz piąty.

W pół roku po twoim samobójstwie widziałem się z Lestrade'm po raz pierwszy od twego pogrzebu. Unikałem go celowo, nie chciałem spotkać się z człowiekiem, który po części był winny twojej śmierci. Często dzwonił, pisał do mnie, próbował się dowiedzieć, jak sobie radzę, ale ja po prostu nie mogłem, Sherlock. Nie mogłem.

Pewnego dnia Mycroft powiedział mi, że powinienem się spotkać z Gregiem. Porozmawiać, dowiedzieć się, co u niego słychać, opowiedzieć o mojej nowej pracy chirurga. Zgodziłem się. Zadzwoniłem do niego i spotkaliśmy się w jakiejś cichej, miłej restauracji. Lestrade postarzał się przez te kilka miesięcy, jednak nie zmienił się aż tak bardzo. Pod koniec kolacji wyjawił mi, że nigdy nie wierzył, że byłeś winny. Wydaje mi się, że zobaczyłem łzę w jego oku. On naprawdę żałuje, że ci nie pomógł. Może nawet w połowie tak samo, jak ja.

Kiedy tak siedziałem, wpatrując się w bladego mężczyznę, siedzącego naprzeciwko mnie, słuchając, jak załamanym głosem opowiadał mi o swojej winie, zobaczyłem cię kątem oka. Stałeś przed szybą, patrząc się na nas. Siedzieliśmy na drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, więc pewnie doszedłeś do wniosku, że jestem na tyle zajęty, że cię nie zobaczę. Kiedy na ciebie spojrzałem, w jednej chwili odszedłeś. Nie pobiegłem za tobą, Sherlock. Nie zacząłem krzyczeć, nie spróbowałem cię złapać. Odwróciłem się do Lestrade'a, jakby nic się nie stało.

W końcu złożył mi propozycję, na którą najpierw zareagowałem głośnym śmiechem. Kiedy upewniłem się, że mówi poważnie, odrzuciłem ją, ale on namawiał dalej. Powiedziałem, że potrzebuję czasu, żeby to przemyśleć. Następnego dnia zadzwoniłem do niego i się zgodziłem. I tak zostałem drugim konsultującym detektywem na świecie.

Nie wierzyłem, że uda mi się z tym poradzić. Nie jestem geniuszem, Sherlock, dobrze o tym wiesz. Jestem może i mądry, może i mam intuicję, ale nigdy nie potrafiłbym ci dorównać chociaż w połowie. Gregowi jednak wystarczałem. Powiedział, że przez miesiące naszej znajomości nauczyłeś mnie więcej, niż oni wiedzą dzięki latom doświadczenia. Nawet nie uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy mówił, że jestem lepszy niż on, niż jakikolwiek inny policjant czy detektyw. Takie komplementy niebyły nic warte. Nigdy nie chciałbym ich usłyszeć. To nie mi się należały.

Podczas mojej pierwszej sprawy widziałem cię po raz szósty.

Nie będę ci opisywał tej sprawy, Sherlocku, dobrze ją znasz. Okazało się, że to wszystko nie jest takie trudne, że bez ciebie przy moim boku wszystkie elementy łączyły się jak puzzle. Nie przypuszczałbym, że mogę być tak dobry. Oczywiście ty odgadłbyś mordercę w czasie przynajmniej dziesięć razy krótszym, ale i tak spisałem się lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny.

Byłeś ze mnie dumny, Sherlock? Wydaje mi się, że byłeś. Kiedy z tryumfem powiedziałem Gregowi rozwiązanie, mignąłeś mi w tłumie gapiów. Chyba byłeś zadowolony, nawet się uśmiechałeś. Zniknąłeś, zanim zdążyłem ci się dobrze przyjrzeć.

Od tamtej pory pojawiałem się regularnie podczas spraw. Ciągle pracowałem jako chirurg, ale brałem pieniądze także za rozwiązywane kryminały. Uruchomiłem swoją własną stronę internetową. Nigdy nie byłem tak popularny jak ty, ale stałem się dosyć znany. Och, Sherlock, mam nadzieję, że czytałeś mojego bloga, że wiesz, jakie sprawy udało mi się rozwiązać samemu! Jeśli tak, to pewnie jesteś ze mnie teraz taki dumny.

Mijał czas. Prawie trzy lata po twojej śmierci ożeniłem się, a podczas ślubu zobaczyłem ciebie.

Madison jest dokładnie tym, kogo potrzebuję. Jest cudowną żoną, lepszą, niż kiedykolwiek mógłbym sobie wymarzyć. Jest piękna, świetnie gotuje, jest bystra, lubi klasyczną muzykę, pracuje jako neurolog. A co ważniejsze, kocha mnie. A ja kocham ją. Udało jej się wypełnić tą dziurę w moim sercu, która nie chciała odejść od czasu twojej śmierci. Nie zapełniła jej całkowicie, ale dostatecznie.

Nasz ślub nie był huczny. Moja rodzina, jej rodzina, nasi znajomi. Mycroft wydawał się naprawdę zadowolony z mojego szczęścia, a Lestrade wydawał się promieniował dumą, jakby był moim ojcem. To było całkiem zabawne, Sherlock. Pewnie nieźle się uśmiałeś, jeśli przyglądałeś się weselu.

Staliśmy w kościele. Ceremonia była piękna – pewnie wszystko byś wyśmiał, gdybyś tylko mógł. Ale tuż zanim powiedziałem „tak", odruchowo rozejrzałem się. Stałeś tam, Sherlocku, na tyłach kościoła. Wpatrywałeś się we mnie. Stałeś za daleko, żebym mógł ci się przyjrzeć, ale kiwnąłeś lekko głową, gdy napotkałeś mój wzrok. Odwróciłem się do Madison i powiedziałem „tak". Gdy chwilę potem spróbowałem cię znaleźć, już cię nie było. Chyba muszę ci za to podziękować.

Cztery i pół roku po tym, jak odszedłeś, pojawiłeś się po raz ósmy. To była chyba najpiękniejsza chwila mojego życia i jestem ci tak wdzięczny, że ukazałeś mi się, aby uczynić ją jeszcze lepszą.

Stałem w szpitalu u boku Madison, trzymając na rękach mojego nowonarodzonego syna. Śmiałem się z radością, patrząc na jego pulchną twarz i te ogromne, wesołe oczy, które zdawały się pytać, gdzie jest. Zupełnym przypadkiem mój wzrok spoczął za szybą sali, na korytarzu. Mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu. Tym razem byłeś bliżej, niż kiedykolwiek, tak blisko, że mogłem wyjść z sali i cię dogonić bez żadnych przeszkód. Ale tego nie zrobiłem, Sherlock. Zamiast tego odwróciłem się do Madison i Harry'ego. Bo tak nazwaliśmy naszego syna.

Nie jestem pewien, co o tym pomyślałeś, Sherlock. Pewnie doszedłeś do wniosku, że wybrałem moją nową rodzinę ponad ciebie. Nie mogłem być taki głupi, by dojść do wniosku, że już ósmy raz miałem przywidzenia. Na swój sposób masz rację. Nie chodzi o to, że już cię nie chcę. Nie postanowiłem, że zostawię cię, że o tobie zapomnę. Po prostu nie mogę dalej trzymać się wspomnień, Sherlock. Nie mogę dalej próbować cię złapać, gdy ty po raz kolejny uciekniesz, jak zawsze to robisz. Muszę trzymać się tego, co już mam.

Do takiego wniosku doszedłem pół roku temu.

Ostatni, dziewiąty raz, widziałem cię wczoraj, na pogrzebie mojej żony i syna.

Pożar. Możesz w to uwierzyć, Sherlock? Coś tak błahego i nieznaczącego jak ogień. Tyle razy mierzono do nas z broni, tyle razy grożono nam nożami. Kiedyś nawet byłem obwieszony ładunkami wybuchowymi jak świąteczna choinka świecidełkami. Nigdy nie pomyślałem, że moich bliskich mógłby zabić pożar.

Straciłem tyle osób, Sherlock. Matkę, siostrę, żonę, dziecko. Ale kiedy wczoraj stałem nad ich grobem, zdałem sobie sprawę, że żadna z tych śmierci nie bolała tak, jak twoja.

Madison dała mi normalność. Nie zażyłem jej od tak dawna, Sherlock! Chciałem tylko być taki, jak każdy inny. Porzuciłem pracę konsultanta, skupiłem się całkowicie na chirurgii i byciu idealnym mężem. John Watson, zupełnie normalny mężczyzna, z żoną, dzieckiem i przyjaciółmi. Odciąłem się od Lestrade'a, ignorowałem Mycrofta. Wydawało mi się, że tym razem się uda, że tym razem będę taki, jak każdy inny.

Wczoraj dotarło do mnie, że nie tak działa wszechświat. Urodziłem się nieszczęśliwy i nigdy nie przestanę taki być, chyba że będę tym, kim jestem przeznaczony być. Chyba, że będę z tobą.

Patrzyłeś się wczoraj na mnie, Sherlock, tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami. Byłeś smutny, prawda? Wydaje mi się, że byłeś. Powinieneś. Byłeś zawsze dobrym przyjacielem, moja nieszczęście chyba tak powinno na ciebie wpłynąć. Ale nie zostałeś, tym razem nie dałeś mi szansy, bym cię dogonił. Na chwilę się odwróciłem, słysząc, jak ktoś coś do mnie mówi, a gdy sekundę potem spróbowałem cię znaleźć, już cię nie było.

Tym razem pobiegłbym za tobą, Sherlock. Nie obchodzi mnie, za jaką cenę. Wrzeszczałbym, dopóki nie zdarłbym sobie gardła. Znalazłbym cię, gdybyś tylko mi na to pozwolił.

Proszę. Musisz mi pozwolić.

Zostałem sam. Przez całe życie walczyłem, by mieć kogoś przy sobie, i oto jestem, bez nikogo. Mycroft chętnie się mną zaopiekuje, wiem o tym. Lestrade odda mi moją pracę detektywa w mgnieniu oka. Ale to mnie nie uszczęśliwi, jeśli ciebie przy mnie nie będzie.

Wróć, Sherlock, proszę. Wróć do mnie.

W naszym mieszkaniu nic się nie zmieniło. Możesz znowu spać w swojej sypialni, możesz gadać do swojej czaszki, możesz witać mnie wyzywaniem mnie od idioty, możesz w nocy nie pozwalać mi spać. Tylko, proszę, wróć.

Kocham cię. Wróć.


End file.
